


Paris Syndrome

by R_Ikubo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Ikubo/pseuds/R_Ikubo
Summary: The Justice League has been ignorant of Paris' plight for too long, and it's time to right their wrongs. Batman and his team are sent ahead to get in contact with the local heroes and gather Intel on Hawkmoth. Getting to spend some time with Damian's sweet girlfriend too? That's just a bonus.Tags to be updated as I go.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 409





	Paris Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the immortal au by vivilakitty on tumblr. While I don't use all the elements, it still is what gave me this idea.
> 
> This is also dedicated to Khaleesi on the maribat server for helping me really get it going. :3
> 
> Edit: Figured out how to add more chapters. I feel like a dummy.

_**"Spoken French"**_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Bruce Wayne leafed through the case file Tim had prepared for their current mission. The Justice League had received a request for help around two years ago from a group claiming to be heroes in Paris. In their request, the said a villain called Hawkmoth was terrorizing the city and turning civilians into villains under his control on a near daily basis. It told of how the city has been destroyed in many of the attacks, as well as the, frankly, disturbing amount of casualties that resulted. The link to a blog that served as a record of the attacks was noted as well. 

At the end of the file, it was noted that the request was denied by Superman on the grounds that upon his research, Paris looked fine and the idea of people being turned into villains through their negative emotions sounded laughable. He thought it was some kind of joke. 

Bruce frowned. For two years he, and the rest of the Justice League had been blissfully ignorant of the situation in Paris. That is, until Damian stormed in while he was on a conference call with Superman and Wonder Woman in the Batcave and demanded to know why they were doing nothing about Paris. 

* * *

_Flashback_

"If that's all I think we can-" 

A loud crash brought the attention of the three heroes to the entrance of the Batcave, where the Damian appeared and stomped over to where Batman sat in front of the screens that had Superman and Wonder Woman projected. He was in a state of extreme anger if the snarl on his face and the katana in his hand was any indication. 

"Damian what's wrong?" Batman asked, concerned. 

"Paris is being attacked" he seethed, "there's a terrorist there that has been active for years and you've all done nothing about it!" 

"I haven't heard about any of this." Wonder Woman frowned. "I don't recall the Justice League getting any requests from Paris." 

"We did receive a request from Paris around two years ago," Superman spoke up "I looked into it but it seemed like some kind of practical joke, so I dismissed it." 

"What!?" 

"What made it seem like a joke?" Batman inquired. 

"What am I supposed to think when I'm being told that a man is terrorizing a city by utilizing negative emotions and magical jewelry? Not to mention the heroes fighting him are also using this magic jewelry? A ladybug themed hero? It sounds like a bad joke."

"Did you say Ladybug?" Wonder Woman gasped. "Who sent the request? Did they mention the Miraculous at all?" 

"I think there was a reference to Miraculous. It's what gives the heroes and villain their powers." Superman tried to recall the details. 

"I'll show you a _joke_." Damian slammed his phone on the desk in front of Batman. A livestream of chaos was playing out on the screen. Batman connected it to the screens so the three could see. 

The video was shaky as whomever was filming tried to get as close as possible to the fight unfolding. Screams could be heard in the background and cars were sent flying around by supernaturally induced winds. The view switched quickly to some civilians, all of them injured to some degree. Panicked shouts in French overpowered any other audio as some poor people were swept away by the winds. Horror began to bleed into the features of the spectators. 

The video looked like it cut off for a second, and then shouts of joy could be heard. The cameraman pointed to the sky where five figures could be seen on the rooftops. All were clad in animal themed costumes and the camera zoomed to get a better look. Relieved shouts filled the air. 

The cries of "Ladybug" and "Chat Noir" were the loudest. They could make out the names of the three others as well. Queen Bee, Ryuko and Viperion. It was easy to guess who was who. The five heroes, who looked roughly like a bunch of teenagers engaged the monster at the center of the violent tornado forming.

The sound of wind obscured any audio and instead it appeared as though the people on the streets were now fleeing the scene with the distraction the heroes were providing, save for the lone cameraman. 

While this was going on, Batman had pulled up some other windows, checking for any other video feeds by hacking into Paris' own cameras. 

This was real. It was really happening. 

Once or twice the audible curses could be heard by the cameraman as the tornado spit out debris in all directions, some hitting alarmingly close. Some looked vaguely body shaped. At once, a red and black blur hit the ground in front of him and he stumbled back. 

Ladybug picked herself up off the ground and turned to him. _**"What are you still doing here!?"**_ she shouted. **_"It's dangerous! Get to safety!_ "**

She jumped back into the fray and after a few tense minutes the wind died down and a wave of ladybugs flew over the city, all the damage was gone. The cameraman erupted into celebratory cheers and was able to catch the heroes taking off in different directions before the stream ended. 

The Batcave was filled with silence. Superman had a solemn expression on his face. Wonder Woman looked as though she couldn't decide whether she was more shocked or angry. Damian was still fuming where he stood at his father's side, his grip on his katana still tight. 

"Damian, how did you know there was an ongoing attack in Paris?" Damian's head shot up in a glare at Superman's question. 

He seemed to be considering his response. "I was on a video call with a friend who lives in the city when the attack began. The akuma had nearly destroyed their balcony when the winds started." 

"Is she okay?" Bruce knew Damian wouldn't get this worked up over anyone else, and he couldn't deny that he was also concerned for her wellbeing. 

Damian turned his glare to his father. The last thing he needed was his relationship getting found out and passed along the hero grapevine. His siblings gave him enough headaches on their own. 

"She and her parents are fine. They managed to get to a shelter not long after it happened." 

The fear he felt seeing Marinette's near brush with death and being powerless to do anything about it, was going to weigh on his mind until he could see her properly again. 

Assured by the serious expressions on everyone's faces that the Paris situation would no longer be ignored, Damian grabbed his phone back and made his way out of the Batcave- but not before leveling one more glare at Superman. "Next time we meet, I will pay you back for the distress you've caused my Angel, Kent." he growled, seemingly unaware of his own slip up. 

Batman wasted no time getting down to business. "Diana, do you know what we're dealing with? Do you know who this _Ladybug_ is?" 

Wonder Woman shook her head, "I do not know the current Ladybug, but I know of the power of the Miraculous. They are pieces of magic jewelry that grant its user superpowers based on an abstract concept. For example, Ladybug represents creation."

"How do you know so much about these…Miraculous?" Clark asked curiously. 

"For one, my mother once held the mantle of Ladybug." Diana explained, "She once told me that if the miraculous of creation and destruction were combined, a wish could be granted that would even be able to change reality." 

Bruce's frown deepened. This was sounding more serious the more he was hearing. "It appears a meeting is in order." 

_End Flashback_

* * *

The resulting meeting was an unexpectedly lively affair. Damian made good on his promise, even going so far as to bring kryptonian knuckle dusters and launching himself at Superman the first chance he got. He got got a couple of good hits in before Jon and Dick pulled him off. Jason and Tim filmed the whole thing. 

The ensuing discussion took a real downward spiral when their research showed that the Paris heroes were all likely teenagers who had been fighting on their own for at least two years. Superman was on the receiving end of more than a few disappointed looks from the other members when his role in the whole thing. 

The decision was made that Batman would take lead on it, there was still so much they didn't know. It was best to gather more information before they made any major moves. Unfortunately, they had no way of contacting Ladybug, so their only chance was to meet up with her in Paris to offer their assistance ~~(and sincere apologies)~~. 

And so Bruce Wayne and the rest of his family were aboard a flight to Paris for a 'family vacation'. Needless to say the others were pretty excited at the added bonus of being able to spend more time with Marinette while they were on the case. Even Damian spent the whole flight in a good mood. 

One thing was for sure, Hawkmoth's reign was soon to meet a swift end. 


End file.
